Coffee Shop
The Coffee Shop is a cafe in the Town in Club Penguin. The first story of the Coffee Shop has plush red couches, tables, a serving counter, and other decor. Players can also play the mini-games, Bean Counters, by walking on the top of the Java bean bags. After the renovation of the Coffee Shop in 2012, a game called Smoothie Smash can be played here by walking into the smoothie counter. The second floor of the building, which can be accessed by a staircase, is the new home of the Club Penguin Times. Mancala can still be played here, and Penguin Art can also be viewed. The Coffee Shop is the one of the oldest rooms in Club Penguin, staying nearly the same way since Penguin Chat 3. This place is usually empty, but full on special occasions or if some famous penguins appear here. The only known staff of the Coffee Shop is Coffee Shop Barista. Behind the Coffee Shop, there is lot of empty space and a small shed where the java delivery truck is parked when it is free. The door to the back, where the shed is, can be seen behind the shop. The shop is often decorated for parties. It is where anniversary parties are held each year, and it is also the most frequent place where free items are located in parties. The Coffee Shop usually has a small staff, ranging from about 1-3 penguins. These penguins "take orders" from customers. On August 30, 2012 (during the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit) along with the new Smoothie Smash game, the shop was completely refurnished and renovated to look like a more modern Coffee Shop. The Smoothie Shop was added in the corner of the shop, giving an alternative to the Coffee Shop's regular fare. However, many penguins disliked the renovation. Fictional Jobs *Owner: Sits or stands at coffee shop desk. Outfits: Coffee Apron. *Waiter: Penguins who are hired by owner to serve the customers, usually go behind the front desk and make the order themselves. Outfit: Cake apron and chef's hat/ice cream apron/coffee apron *Security Guard: Stands at door and stops robbers. Outfit: Secret Agent clothes. (such as Black Sunglasses, a Bowtie and Black Suit). *Delivery Guy: Drives around Club Penguin and delivers items to restaurants. Sometimes stops at Coffee Shop to deliver food. *Manager: Penguin who hangs customer's coats, seats them, and takes care of problems. Outfit: Press Hat, Black Sunglasses, Friendship Bracelet. *Janitor/Cleaner: Goes around the Coffee Shop and cleans the floor. Outfit: Mop and Bucket *Mechanic: Penguins who are hired to repair any machines like the coffee maker, grill, smoothie conveyor belt and others. Outfit: Flashlight, Painter Overalls/Overalls. *Java Delivery Truck Driver: Penguins who wear the dress of a driver and they pretend to be driving the Java Delivery Truck. Outfits: Black Toque, Black Sunglasses, Overalls, Hiking Boots and Telescope. *Smoothie Smasher: Penguin who works at the conveyor belts and smashes fruit to make smoothies for customers Outfits: None *Smoothie Manager: Penguin who sits behind the Smoothie Shop counter and takes orders from penguins. He then gives the order to the Smoothie Smasher, who makes them. Outfits: Aprons. Parties 2006 *In April Fools' Party 2006, the Coffee Shop wasn't decorated, only being darker (same as in the Town and Book Room). 2007 *The Shop had water couches and a pool in the middle of the shop during the Water Party 2007, as well as a slushie maker on the counter. The Umbrella Hat could be found in the Coffee Shop. 2008 *The interior of the Coffee Shop during the Winter Fiesta 2008 looked like the inside of a Mexican seaside villa. *The Coffee Shop was called Mermaid's Coffee during the Sub-Marine Party 2008. *During April Fools' Party 2008, the Coffee Shop turned into a crayon drawing. *On the Rockhopper's Arrival Party, the message board at the http://75bcc3pfs6s8drc30bz3yanvd2.hop.clickbank.net/ said "Avast me hearties!" and there was a treasure chest there. *During the Medieval Party 2008, the Coffee Shop looked like a royal feast. *During the Music Jam 2008, the Coffee Shop had an open microphone poetry corner. *During Club Penguin's 3rd Anniversary Party you change the message on the board to cake and ice-cream. 2009 *During the Puffle Party 2009, the exterior was decorated, but the interior was not, which is very strange because the Coffee Shop is known for having one of the best interior decorations in parties. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2009, it was decorated green except for one beige patch at the left, which had a bucket full of old shamrock hats. This is a running gag in the St. Patrick's Day parties. *During the Music Jam 2009, it was a blue , with strobe lighting and a picture of a rock legend. *During the 4th Year Anniversary Party, it was decorated the colors of the party hat. *At the Halloween Party 2009, Night of the Living Sled was displayed on a black and white screen in front of the window. *During Holiday Party 2009, the Coffee Shop had tables and a working train. 2010 *During Music Jam 2010, the interior remained the same from last year's music jam, but the strobe lighting was replaced by a coat rack. *During the 5th Anniversary Party, It was decorated with 5 colors, and played music from the Water Party 2008. 2011 *During the Music Jam 2011, the shop had a stage which had a piano and drum kit on it. Also, if one pressed a button, streamers would fly into the air. Also at the party, there were more stylish seats, and a coat room booth. *During the Halloween Party 2011 and 6th Anniversary Party, the window was replaced by a TV, or screen. The cake was there, and the sign on the wall was changed to 'HAPPY HALLOWEEN!' or, if you clicked it, 'BOO!'. There were also pumpkins around the place. *During the Card Jitsu Party 2011, the seats were replaced by cushions on the ground. There was a Card-Jitsu mat near the left wall, and the floor, Book Room stairs, and door were all made of bamboo. Also at the party, the java bags were replaced by bags saying 'RICE', and there were lanterns hung around the shop. *At the Holiday Party 2011, a train ran on a track which ran around the top of the shop. There was a huge candy cane near the door, and the lamp hanging above the Book Room stairs was an elf hat. 2012 *During the Medieval Party 2012, there were 2 tables, 4 benches,a fireplace with a yellow shield and king picture candles, a chain instead of lights and a piano plus a desk and it now serves cream soda and orange juice. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover, there was press conference and a sign to the Book Room and stacks of newspapers beside. *During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, a jazz stage was put in the Coffee Shop and was given a 'jazzy' look. *During the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, the room was given a more modern look, and the Smoothie Smash game was added. The decoration for the room was added in the middle of the party, and the shop will remain that way permanently. *At the Halloween Party 2012, there was a Night Of The Living Sled (series) movie there. *At the Holiday Party 2012, some objects in the room were re-colored and there was a coin counter that calculated all the coins given to Coins For Change. Trivia *The first pin in Club Penguin was found here during the St. Patrick's Day Party 2006. *Although it is unknown why, the back of the coffee shop, as proven in some secret missions, has a jar of ketchup and mustard. When you click the ketchup and mustard in the missions, it says Ketchup and Mustard in your coffee? *The stairs that lead to the Book Room must either be spiral, or have a landing in between it and the Shop. *Mancala was located on the first floor of the Coffee Shop during the first beta testing days, and was moved to the Book Room after two days. *The anniversary parties have always been held there. *It was one of the first rooms in Club Penguin. *In Mission 1, if you fix and look in the telescope, when you move to the Town, behind the coffee shop, there is the Ice Rink. This is unknown why they had put it there. However, some penguins say this is false because if you go to the Ice Rink, you cannot see the Coffee Shop. However, in the future, Club Penguin might show that the Coffee Shop is behind the Rink because they might give the player a 360 degree view. *As revealed in a picture of the Town from the other view, the Coffee Shop has a building behind it. It is unknown why it is there, but there are rumors that the building behind it is the place where all the java bean bags are stored. *It is the only building in the Town that Club Penguin has never shown the rooftop of. *The Club Penguin Team made a mistake when drawing the room. The view of the Coffee Shop exterior from the Town has the window at the right hand side of the door, but the window when viewed from the Coffee Shop, is at the left of the door. The window should have been to the right of the door, but to do this, the entire Coffee Shop interior would have to be flipped. This mistake was not fixed after the Coffee Shop was remodeled in August 2012. Similar mistakes happened at the Pet Shop and the Dojo. **This was fixed when the Town was renovated in December 2012. *As stated in The Club Penguin Magazine, this is Billybob's favorite room on Club Penguin. *This room was the first two story building to be fully remodeled. The Book Room was changed during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover, and the first floor was remodeled at the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. *In some missions, if you go to the back of the Coffee Shop, there will be a "Employees Only" door. This can not be seen in game. However, after this renovation, it can be seen in the bottom right corner of the room next to Bean Counters. *In total with the Book Room, 22 pins have been hidden throughout the entire Coffee Shop. *Some penguins are upset about the update in the Coffee Shop because they miss the old look of the Coffee Shop that had lasted for a such a long time. *The Coffee Shop used to have Paint By Letters in the Book Room but was moved due to the fact it was the least popular game. Pins *Shamrock Pin *Cactus Pin *Holly Pin *Goblet Pin *Toy Sailboat Pin *Hot Chocolate Pin *Sleeping Bag Pin *Snow Cone Pin *Candy Cane Swirl Pin *Bean Bag Pin *Banana Peel Pin Card-Jitsu Card The card reads: "Many of our customers come here for some quiet while they read the latest newspaper," explains a staff member. "Ballistic biscotti is our most popular menu item." Gallery Outside File:Outside_CoffeeShop.png|The old outside view of the Coffee Shop. 123kitten1coffee_shop.png|The new exterior of the Coffee Shop after The Journey. Coffee Shop Summer Kickoff Exterior.PNG|The outside of the Coffee Shop during the Summer Kickoff Party 2007. Coffee Shop Marvel.PNG|The outside of the Coffee Shop during the Marvel Superhero Takeover. Coffee Shop Holiday Party 2009.PNG|The outside of the Coffee Shop during the Holiday Party 2009. Outside Coffee Shop Make your mark.PNG|The outside of the Coffee Shop during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam constrution. Map icons File:Map_CoffeeShop.png|The Coffee Shop view in the old map. Graphical Designs File:Oldcoffeeshop.jpg|The original Coffee Shop design during Penguin Chat 3. File:CoffeeShop.png|The old Coffee Shop design until August 30, 2012. File:Coffee_Shop_August_30th.png|The current Coffee Shop design. Parties 2005 640px-Joejeo.jpg|During the Beta Test Party. File:oldbetacoffee.png|Billybob in the Coffee Shop during the Beta Test Party. 2006 File:party4-400x255.jpg|During St. Patrick's Day 2006. File:SPORTSY.jpg|During Sports Day 2006. File:Coffeeshop5.png|Crowded during the 1st Anniversary Party File:i235014664_1411_2.jpg|During the Halloween Party 2006. File:i217163237_638_2.png|During the Christmas Party 2006. 2007 File:i217164490_27229_2 (1).jpg|During Winter Fiesta 2007. File:i217492440_22394_2 (1).png|During St. Patrick's Day Party 2007. File:APRIL FEWLS 6.png|During the April Fools' Party 2007. File:PirateParty2007.png|During the Pirate Party 2007. File:summer coffee shop.PNG|The coffee shop during the Summer Kickoff Party 2007 File:coffee-shop.png|The coffee shop during the Water Party 2007 2nd Anniversary Party.jpg|During the 2nd Anniversary Party. File:Halloween2007.png|During the Halloween Party 2007. 2008 File:Fiesta2008.jpg|During Winter Fiesta 2008. File:Submarine2008.png|During Submarine Party 2008. File:Patrick2008.jpg|During St. Patrick's Day Party 2008. File:Aprilfools2008coffeeshop.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008 File:Pirate2008.png|During Rockhopper's Arrival Party. File:Medieval2008.png|During Medieval Party 2008. File:Water2008.gif|During Water Party 2008. File:Music_Jam_Coffee_Shop.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 File:Pgcoffeeshop.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 File:Fair2008.png|During Fall Fair 2008. File:Swfcoffee.jpg|During the 3rd Anniversary Party. File:Halloween 2008 Coffee Shop.PNG|The Coffee Shop during the Halloween Party 2008 File:Christmas08CoffeeShop.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 2009 File:Coffe_Shop_Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 File:COFFEEshopSTpatricks.png|During the St Patrick's Day Party 2009. File:Coffee af09.png|The April Fools Party 2009. Medieval Party 2009 Coffee Shop.png|During the Medieval Party 2009 Music Jam Construction 2009 Coffee Shop.png|During the Construction of the Music Jam 2009 File:Club-penguin-music-jam-2009-coffee-shop.png|During the Music Jam 2009. File:Ff095.png|During the The Fair 2009 During Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt 2009.png|During Sensei's Scavenger Hunt File:Coffeeshopparty5.png|During the 4th Anniversary Party. File:Coffee09.png|The Coffee Shop during the Halloween Party 2009. File:Christmas_Party_2009_Coffee_Shop.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 2010 File:Coffee_aprilfools2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2010 File:MedievalParty2010Coffee_Shop.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2010 File:MusicJam2010Coffee_Shop.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010. File:TheFair2010Coffee_Shop.PNG|During The Fair 2010 File:5thAnniversaryParty.png|During the 5th Anniversary Party File:HalloweenParty2010CoffeeShop.png|During the Halloween Party 2010 Holiday Party Coffee shop.png|During the Holiday Party 2010 2011 File:Coffee aprilfools2010.png|During the April Fools' Party 2011 Medieval Party 2011 Coffee Shop.png|During the Medieval Party 2011 Music jam 2011 coffee shop.png|During Music Jam 2011 Coffee shop112233.PNG|During The Fair 2011 Halloween Party 2011 Coffee Shop.png|During the Halloween Party 2011 Coffee Shop 6.PNG|The Coffee Shop during the 6th Anniversary Party Card Jistu Party 2011 Coffee Shop.jpg|During the Card-Jitsu Party 2011 Holiday Party 2011 Coffee Shop.jpg|During Holiday Party 2011 2012 Medieval Party 2012 Coffee Shop from archives.clubpenguinwiki.info.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2012. Marvel Superhero Party Takeover Coffee Shop from archives.clubpenguinwiki.info.PNG|During the Marvel Superhero Takeover. Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Coffee Shop from archives.clubpenguinwiki.info.PNG|During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. GRAND OPENING Smoothie Smash.png|The outside of the Coffee Shop during the Smoothie Smash Grand Opening. 7th Anniversarry Party Coffee.png|During the 7th Anniversary Party Operation Blackout Coffee Shop from archives.clubpenguinwiki.info.PNG|During Operation: Blackout. Holiday Party 2012 Coffee Shop.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2012. 2013 Coffee Shop Hollywood Party.jpg|During Hollywood Party Others Coffee Shop Sneak Peek AUG30.png|A sneak peek of the Renovation. CS 3.png|Another sneak peek. CS 2.png|Another sneak peek too. SWFs *The Coffee Shop *The Old Coffee Shop * Category:Places Category:Town Category:Rooms Category:Renovated Rooms Category:Penguin Chat 3 Category:The Town Center Category:Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit